


Quenched with Blood

by softshocker



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Lord Seungwoo need I say more, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Vendettas, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshocker/pseuds/softshocker
Summary: Byungchan offers himself to the vampire lord.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113
Collections: Lucky 7 Victon





	Quenched with Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So... *shakes bell* vampire sex in exchange for favors, anyone? 
> 
> This is an entry for the Lucky 7 Victon ficfest! The prompt was #091, "A offers himself to the vampire lord". If you are the prompter, I hope you like it ;;

The boy kneels in the center of Seungwoo’s hall, eyes fixed on the carpet. For a moment, Seungwoo realizes he’s probably dirtying it up, a piece of artful weaving that is more expensive than what this one human will probably ever be able to earn in his life; it only adds to the pile of small annoyances surrounding his presence. 

“And your name was?” Seungwoo asks, standing atop of the central staircase, cold and level. The boy throws a glance at Chan, who’s standing near him, hand clasped behind his back and head bowed low. Seungwoo doesn’t bother to look at his fledgling - Chan already knows his sire is displeased with him, so he can reflect on his inability to keep insistent humans boys  _ out  _ of the mansion while Seungwoo deals with the mortal. 

“Byungchan, sir,” the boy repeats. Seungwoo nods, more to himself than either of the people at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Byungchan,” Seungwoo repeats. The boy kneels, immobile, dripping water from the storm still raging outside, but Seungwoo can hear the way his heart is pounding even from where he stands. “You’re asking me to take a life for a vendetta I’m not involved in, Byungchan.” 

He runs the pad of his index finger across the cool wood of the railing, admiring the familiar details. He understands, somehow; he used to be human, too. He knows their attachment to their reputation and honor, even if it means obeying customs they dislike. What he doesn’t understand is how this boy is so desperate not to lose face that he would come to a vampire and beg him to do his family’s dirty work for them. 

Seungwoo has always prided himself in his ability to analyze people. There is a piece missing from this puzzle, and he refuses to consider the request until he finds it. A little part of him wishes he won’t, because he has no wish to move from his mansion for such a gruesome task. 

“I know,” Byungchan murmurs. “I’ll do anything, really,” he says, louder. He’s already made the same offer. Seungwoo isn’t quite sure he understands the full gravity of his words. 

“So you think selling your flesh and blood to a vampire to solve your problems will taint your honor any less than renouncing your vendetta?” 

Seungwoo doesn’t expect for the boy to answer; he’s ready to wait and let him think, something few people seem to do before they come to him, interrupting his reading and asking him to leave his mansion.    


“I mean, blood will be spilled in both cases.” 

It’s muttered so low, Seungwoo wouldn’t have heard it, were his ears any duller. At Byungchan’s side, Chan’s chest is shaking with the effort to contain his amusement, lips pressed into a tight line. 

Seungwoo’s lips curve into a smile of their own and he chuckles, shaking his head. 

“Follow me then, Byungchan. Chan, can you tidy up the library?” 

“...Sure,” Chan grumbles. 

Byungchan follows behind, quiet except for his obnoxiously loud breathing. Humans always breathe too much. Seungwoo has been blessed to be able to forget just how loud they are. 

He leads Byungchan to his chambers, giving him the time he needs to look around and settle down. The boy is visibly surprised, whether because Seungwoo’s room is too human for what most people expect, or because it’s so richly decorated it could be considered decadent, but he tries to give little to no reaction. 

“Tell me, Byungchan,” Seungwoo interrupts the silence, motioning him to sit on the bed, “Was your father that important to you?”    


“Is this really relevant?” the human chuckles nervously, regret immediately flashing in his eyes when Seungwoo frowns in disapproval. To Seungwoo’s surprise, he stares into the vampire’s scarlet eyes, determined. 

“I- I just came to ask for a favor,” he insists. “I already said I’d do whatever you wanted, so what does it really matter why I want my father’s killer dead?”    


“I am not a mercenary at mortals’ bidding, Byungchan. I like knowing exactly what I’m getting into when I agree to a favor. You’ll find the process much more pleasant if you’re honest with me.”   


The human hesitates, biting his lip so hard Seungwoo is sure he’ll spill blood. His look is enough for Seungwoo to infer he is not too attached to his late father, but that only opens up more questions. Thankfully for both Seungwoo and him, he lowers his eyes and nods. 

He’s tired. He looks defeated, almost beyond his age and too young all at once. Seungwoo has met many humans, and he’s found that vampires are not the only creatures cursed with the weight of their years.

“I did not like my father. Nor did anyone else in my family. Whatever you can think would make a father unloved, that’s it, probably. He was a drunkard who would regularly mistreat my mother and his children. I know that was his right as a father, of course. I do,” he insists. He’s a bad liar. “But now I’m the only living man in my family. If I don’t avenge his death, my mother and sisters will be shamed. And if I die trying to avenge his death, they’ll be helpless. My mother will be a servant, my sisters will be married to the first man to ask for their hand. I can’t risk dying, but I can’t allow dishonor to befall us, either. I don’t have a choice.”

Seungwoo observes him. His jaw is set with determination, still too weak to confer any dignity to the sickly thin frame hunched on the edge of Seungwoo’s bed. 

“Please,” Byungchan whispers, raising his eyes to meet Seungwoo’s own. 

Seungwoo has always had a soft spot for a special breed of humans. 

“Where would you like me to bite you?” he asks, pulling his sleeves up to his elbows and approaching the bed. 

Byungchan shrugs. “Where can you bite?” 

“Your wrist might hurt less,” Seungwoo starts listing. “The neck is always good. If you trust me to, the inner thigh, but I would advise against it in case you ever do this with a stranger. It can be dangerous. The groin, but it will not be pleasant for you. Anywhere I see a vein, really.”

Byungchan’s lips are pulled in a line so tight the blood has left them. In a few moments, the rest of him will be just as pale. Seungwoo always finds it fascinating, to watch the blood drain from humans. “Which one is faster between the wrist and the neck?”

“Your neck.”

The boy doesn’t respond verbally, this time; he twists his head to the side and pulls down the hem of his shirt collar, offering his neck. Seungwoo sits beside him on the bed, lets his fangs draw out at the scent of blood wrapped in thin skin, the enthralling pulse of every heartbeat. 

He is not here to lose time, though, and Byungchan doesn’t seem enthused with any of this, so he grabs the sides of his neck as gently as he can and hovers his fangs over the vein. “It will only sting a bit,” he reassures. 

Just as Byungchan hums in consent, he sinks his teeth in. 

The boy squirms, unable to get out of his grasp where Seungwoo is holding him still. They all do, once he’s started but the taste of fresh blood is always intoxicating, and Seungwoo has no intention of letting him get away when he’s just started feeding. The poison kicks in after a few seconds, and that’s when Byungchan finally stops struggling, going limp in Seungwoo’s arms. 

Seungwoo drinks his fill. He’s too old now to be consumed in the act, even though it’s always a new hit of pleasure and life. He needs blood to survive; it’s the simple truth of things, much like humans need their food. Over the centuries, he’s grown accustomed to the feeling, so it’s easy for him to stop as soon as he’s had enough for a few days, before he takes so much that the human faints. 

He licks over the puncture wound as soon as he pulls back, fangs retracting back into place. The boy trembles under him, and breathes in what sounds like a moan, but Seungwoo pays it no mind. It’s the effect of the venom. It will fade out in a few minutes, anyway.

“It’s done now,” he whispers. “You may go downstairs and find some food if you need. If you want to go back to your family feel free, but if you would rather rest the rest of the night here, I will have Chan prepare you a guest room. You have my word, no harm will befall you under my protection.”

Byungchan blinks, brow furrowed in confusion, and he shakes his head. “What about… what about the rest?” When Seungwoo raises an eyebrow, he bites his lip, now almost as pale as his teeth. 

“You usually ask for another favor,” he murmurs, eyes downcast. Seungwoo knows what he’s referring to; there are rumours regarding his personal habits and the favors he might or might not ask abound, but only one is so widespread because of its truth. 

“I usually do,” he confirms. 

“Why won’t you ask for it, then?” Byungchan asks. “Is it because I am a man?”

“Most of my companions are of the male sex,” Seungwoo laughs. “Chan, who took the initiative to welcome you into my home, is one of the many that have willingly joined me. And sometimes I do ask that, but I won’t, right now. Your request is granted. No need for sexual favors.”

“I don’t like being in debt,” Byungchan says, his resolve strong enough to take Seungwoo aback and leave him no time to refuse. “I came here ready to give myself to you however you wished. I want your help, not your pity.”

Seungwoo examines him. He’s not lying, at least, even though his thrumming heartbeat might lead one to think so. 

“Very well,” he finally concedes. “If you are convinced, undress.”

Byungchan nods once, expression neutral, and brings pale hands to undo the laces holding his shirt in place. He disrobes slowly, with trembling fingers. Seungwoo wants to question him again, to make sure he wants this, but the determination in Byungchan’s eyes is strong enough to drown the way his heart beats in his ribcage, enough to silence Seungwoo and make him watch as he shrugs off the layers of worn-out clothes to reveal expanses of skin that is almost pale enough for Seungwoo to be familiar with it. 

He’s thin, thin enough to be sickly. A boy like this could never defend himself, much less others, in a blood feud, and he knows it well enough to try to use his body to defend them nonetheless. Seungwoo can’t help but feel a pang of appreciation. 

Once he’s naked, Byungchan waits, hands limp at his sides. That, too, is surprising enough. Usually virgins that come to him are shy with their hands, trying to conceal themselves. 

Seungwoo makes no comment, though, and simply starts undoing the laces of his own trousers.  


“How should I…”

The words vanish somewhere in the air. Seungwoo takes pity on the poor boy, out of some uncharacteristic impulse, and pushes him down, until he's relaxing on the pillows. 

"You can always back down." Seungwoo reminds him, throwing the rest of his garments out of the way. As he's come to expect, Byungchan shakes his head, more determined than the subtle trembling in his thighs would let on. 

"Very well." Seungwoo climbs on the bed himself, knees sinking in the soft mattress. He crawls forward until he can splay his hands on Byungchan's thighs and push them further apart. 

"Whenever you need to stop, just say so." He kneads the flesh under his hands for a few moments, until he feels the boy relax and melt a bit further down. The muscles tense again with a surprised yelp the moment Seungwoo's lips touch the milky skin and he bites, fangs retracted so he doesn’t draw blood. 

It’s a slow game, trying to get Byungchan to really give himself over as he seems to want. Every new touch or change of pressure makes him tense, and every time, Seungwoo stops and lets him get used to the ministrations, until he relaxes again. Seungwoo doesn’t mind; he has all night, and all day too, if that’s what it will take. By the time he’s licking broad stripes across Byungchan’s rim, the human is trembling again, but Seungwoo can tell it’s involuntary, and not entirely negative, so he deems it safe enough to slide a hand up and fondle Byungchan’s balls with barely-there fingers. 

To his surprise, Byungchan spreads his legs, feet planted on the mattress for leverage. Seungwoo freezes, so silent the only sound he can hear over the storm is Byungchan’s laboured breathing and the deaf drumming of blood in his veins, but the boy doesn’t move any more, so Seungwoo resumes his ministrations. The choked whines are music to his ears - he wraps his hand around Byungchan’s cock to hear  _ more.  _

Byungchan’s legs spasm around him before he can even stroke his dick. Seungwoo has slept with a variety of people, and his own companions can be very sensitive, but he still finds himself sucking in a breath. 

“Do I continue?” he asks. Byungchan nods immediately. Seungwoo is past the point of interpreting his eyes, but the way his teeth are sinking into his lower lip, drawing blood to the surface is too mesmerizing for him not to finally lean forward and coax Byungchan’s mouth open with his tongue to lick into it. 

Byungchan shivers under him, probably unaccustomed to how cold Seungwoo’s mouth is, compared to his, but he allows the intrusion, even kisses back. Seungwoo groans, pleasantly surprised, and sinks his fingers in the pliant flesh where he’s still holding Byungchan’s thigh. 

“Wait here,” he moans, rolling out of the bed to open his drawers in quick succession.  _ Where  _ did he leave it? 

He finally finds the small vial of oil and barely holds himself back from running to the bed. He really ought to use this more often, he briefly realizes in a corner of his mind. It has to have been too long since he was companionable with one of his boys. 

Byungchan’s eyes hone in on the vial, from where he’s leaning up on his elbows. He bites his lip again, but quickly lets it go and lies back on the soft mattress, breathing hard over the rain. 

Seungwoo almost asks if he’s okay, again, but catches himself in time, before he doubts Byungchan out loud again and irritates him. He doesn’t want to do anything to garner antipathy, right now. 

“I’ll go slow,” he promises instead, forcing himself not to smile at the soft “Thank you” that he can tell isn’t meant for his ears.

Byungchan’s breath hitches the moment the first oil-coated finger breaches his hole. Seungwoo thrusts slowly, paying attention to every shift in the human’s expression, from the way he frowns to how his lips tremble, how they part for air when Seungwoo crooks his finger a specific way. Before long, he’s already trying to fuck himself back on Seungwoo’s hand with small, aborted thrusts, and Seungwoo obliges him, pushing a second finger in to stretch him further. 

By the time Seungwoo deems him ready, Byungchan is already leaking all over himself, flushed with blood so bright Seungwoo wants nothing more than to bite and take his fill again, health concerns over mortals’ fragility be damned. He grits his teeth and guides his dick to Byungchan’s hole, instead, pushing in as slowly as he can bring himself to when he’s already so far gone and the human underneath him is whining so needy and pliant. 

Seungwoo makes himself tune it out and fuck into the warm body without thinking too much of it. He can’t destroy this boy right now. He made a promise, and none of his fledglings would ever let him live it down. He wraps a hand around Byungchan’s cock again and strokes in rhythm with his thrusts, hips and hand moving on their own while Seungwoo tries his hardest to focus on the rain outside and the feeling of the bedsheets under his legs, and not on Byungchan’s lips, bitten bloody red, letting high-pitched moans and the tip of a pink tongue slip past them. 

He doesn’t know how much time passes like this, rolling his hips into tight, inviting heat, but when Byungchan screams and Seungwoo’s hand is covered in cum, he joins the human in his release, thankful he has enough control over his body for this, so Byungchan doesn’t have to suffer and be fucked when he’s sensitive after an orgasm. 

With the last of his strength, Seungwoo pulls out, uncaring of how dirty the already-filthy sheets will get, and pulls the little cord beside his bed to call for one of the boys. They’re familiar with these situations by now, but Seungwoo still pulls the blanket over Byungchan’s lithe form to avoid any unnecessary embarrassment, just in time for the door to open and Hanse to come in with a cup of water. 

To Seungwoo’s surprise, Byungchan not only doesn’t try to hide, but thanks Hanse, voice thick with exhaustion. Once the younger vampire has left, door shut behind him, Seungwoo coaxes the boy to sit up, and he obeys easily, even bowing his head in thanks after he’s quenched his thirst. 

Seungwoo sighs in defeat. He’d avoided looking at Hanse, but he doesn’t need his knowing smirk to realize he’s going to cave in again. 

“Byungchan,” he calls, cursing himself before any of his boys do it for him.

“Hm?”

“Be my familiar.”

The request is simple, but of course, Byungchan’s eyebrows draw together in confusion. 

“I’ll feed from you at times,” Seungwoo explains, before he can regret this. “I might require a few small errands of you, too. In exchange, I can guarantee your protection, and that of your family. You wouldn’t have to work or worry about defending anyone.”

Byungchan’s fingers tap the sides of his glass. He hums. Seungwoo should be surprised, most humans are scared at the prospect of servitude to a vampire, but he is not. 

“Will you make me a vampire, too?” 

“No,” Seungwoo says immediately. “Not unless you want it, and even then, only if you’ve spent enough time here to know the full implications of what you want.”

Byungchan nods. 

“Will we do… _ that  _ again?”

“No. I won’t require any sexual services of you.”

“What if I want that?”

Seungwoo raises an eyebrow. “It can be discussed.”

Byungchan hums again. “Can I sleep on it?” 

“Of course,” Seungwoo whispers, infinitely glad human ears are too dull to pick up an anxious heartbeat. “I don’t like my partners sleeping far from me, but if you prefer, I’ll have one of the boys prepare a guest room.”

When Byungchan shakes his head, Seungwoo could sigh of relief.

“Go to sleep,” he orders instead, light flashing in his eyes and voice thrumming with old magic. 

There’s a motion of defiance in Byungchan’s face, followed by a split-second of realization before his features go lax and he drops on the bed, unconscious. 

“Humans,” Seungwoo chuckles fondly, picking up the leftover water and a corner of the filthy bedsheet to clean up the sleeping boy and himself. He lets it drop to the side of the bed when he’s done, making a mental note to tidy the rest of the mess the next evening. For now, he tucks himself and Byungchan under the blanket, and lets sleep claim him. 

**Author's Note:**

> The author reveals are here! Hello everyone, hoping you enjoyed this fic. I backdated it to the reveal date, so apologies if you're seeing it more than once ^^" If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving a comment or a kudos, and feel free to find me on Twitter or CC @softshocker!


End file.
